A photovoltaic (PV) module is a flat, often rectangular panel that forms an assembly of photovoltaic (or solar) cells. The PV module is most commonly referred to as a solar module. Because the power that one module can produce is usually insufficient to meet requirements of a home or a business, many installations employ photovoltaic arrays. A photovoltaic array is constructed using a number of photovoltaic modules arranged in a grid of rows and columns. These modules are often installed using a traditional rail and top-down mid-clamp mounting system. Once installed, the system converts sunlight into electricity for a variety of applications, such as commercial and residential power.
During the planning and installation process, one of the fundamental considerations of a solar electric system is how and where to mount the array. Because sunlight is used for conversion to electricity, an important consideration is to select a location that has an optimal view of the sun's path in the sky for all seasons. For this reason, many of the installations are placed on rooftops using rail and clamp systems.
Many of the traditional top-down mid-clamps employ a “t-bolt” that is designed to fit into a channel of a rail. In operation, a “t-bolt” is usually inserted into the rail channel and slid to a position where a mid-clamp is used to secure a module. Unfortunately, oftentimes the “t-bolts” rotate 90° such that they separate from the rail via the channel. In other words, conventional “t-bolts” often rotate such that the head of the “t” is no longer perpendicular to the rail channel. Rather, the centerline of the head portion becomes parallel to the channel thereby allowing the head to exit the channel. Thus, the module would become loose and no longer affixed to the rail system.